The objectives of the Mental Health Clinical Research Center for the Study of Schizophrenia focus on the problem of relapse in identified schizophrenic patients. The objectives are: 1. To replicate, with an American sample of patients, the British studis concerning the influence of family and social factors on the course of schizophrenia. The primary hypothesis is that a high degree of expressed emotion in the relative (or significant other) is likely to cause a florid relapse of symptoms, independently of other variables such as length of history, type of previous symptomatology or severity of previous behavior disturbance. 2. To develop and refine a method of assessing and training the cognitive behavioral interpersonal problem solving skills of schizophrenics whose family environment is high in expressed emotion and who are thus at risk for relapse: a. To evaluate the short-term effectiveness of social skills training using a modular assessment battery that taps (1) interpersonal domains of importance for community adjustment, and (2) perceptual (receiving information), cognitive (processing information), and behavioral (sending information) levels of social competence. b. To evaluate the generalization of social skills from the training situation to naturalistic situations. 3. To determine whether social skills acquisition can enable a schizophrenic to function in community life with less antipsychotic drugs. 4. To carry out a content analysis of relatives' tape-recorded comments about the patient and his illness at different points in time. This analysis will provide a measure ofh the impact of treatments on the attitudes and behaviors of those persons in daily contact with the patient.